Children and adults with FHR are being evaluated before and after adjunctive therapy with 24,25(OH)2D3. We are evaluating the effects of chronic treatment to see if improved bone mineralization occurs, using conventional radiography in children and bone biopsies in adults. Investigation of cardiac abnormalities in FHR has also begun as a related project.